


your smile (and your glasses)

by chanwooya (sinoshi)



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/chanwooya
Summary: Byungchan bumps into Seungwoo and breaks his glasses. Seungwoo offers to make it up to him.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	your smile (and your glasses)

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god... i'm horrified... this is actually really, really bad (a warning)... mainly bcs i didn't take this seriously, and this is 100% self-indulgent. so please. don't expect too much. be disappointed that i watered the seungchan tags with smth weird.

Transnational Sociology. Honestly, it’s not a bad class. Professor Lee is a great guy. Byungchan remembers in his 1st semester, his TA, Kim Wooseok (a tiny, tiny 2nd year student then), had told him that Professor Lee’s classes are hard to get into. But now that Byungchan’s in it, he realizes he doesn’t really want to study it. No matter how much of a great guy Professor Lee is.

He’s half asleep (the class being right before lunch), and so while trying to sort out the things he’s carrying in his hands (a binder, a folder, all because his tote bag is more of a fashion item than a functional bag), he doesn’t realize that he’s walking right onto something—or someone, really. He grunts, mumbles a ‘sorry’, and his glasses fall, but he doesn’t really realize in his sleepy state, so he steps on it.

_Crack_.

Byungchan looks down at his feet. There, his thick glasses. His life-saving glasses. _His glasses_. He’s blind without it—and it’s not an exaggeration. The world is blurry without it. He looks up, an angry frown on his face, and the person who bumped into him is apologizing profusely.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” The guy looks apologetic, while Byungchan crouches down to pick up his destroyed glasses.

“My glasses…” Byungchan pouts. The lenses are in pieces, but the frame is still salvageable at least. Still, he thinks it was time to change it anyways. “It’s okay. It was time to change my frame anyways.”

He tries to be cool about it. The last thing he wants to do right now is to start a fight or piss this guy off by demanding he immediately replace these glasses in cash. He just wants to get through this day peacefully, but it seems like that’s out of the window now.

The guy doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t leave either. Byungchan looks at him and lets out a little sigh. “Although, I won’t be able to see anything in class later… It’s a big lecture class.”

So maybe Byungchan _is_ trying to milk this guy’s guilt. Sue him. It’s 10 AM, he’s kind of pissed, he’s sleepy, and all he wants to do is sleep.

“I can take your notes for you! I can sit next to you in class and help you take your notes? I really am sorry,” the guy scratches behind his neck, and Byungchan shrugs, pretending to be nonchalant despite his happiness, because one, the guy isn’t pissed; and two, the guy offered to take his notes for him. _Nice_.

“Sure. Just this class. I need the attendance, I can skip the next one to go get new glasses, so you’re free after then,” Byungchan starts walking, and the guy follows next to him.

“Let me get you new glasses too! As an apology. I really am sorry,” the guy taps Byungchan’s shoulder, and Byungchan just nods. _I can sleep in class!_ , he thinks, a little giddy at the thought. Plus—new glasses! He’d been meaning to replace this frame with a better one anyways.

“You didn’t have to, but… Thank you,” Byungchan says.

The guy smiles. Byungchan smiles back.

—

Here they are—A201, 7th row from the front—listening to Professor Lee talk about… Something. Byungchan’s not paying attention. However, the person next to him? He totally is. Byungchan is almost touched at how serious this guy is taking notes for him.

Byungchan, who’s got his head on top of his hands, lying on the desk, turns his head. He looks at the person next to him. He looks handsome focused like this. Byungchan smiles a little before he realizes he doesn’t even _know_ this guy’s name. Slightly weird, slightly creepy. But whatever. Someone’s taking his notes for him. For free. Well, not really. His glasses are destroyed, but who cares—a nice (and totally hot) person is taking his notes for him.

Byungchan decides it’s a good time to play Candy Crush on his phone, so he sits up, and then he accidentally catches the eye of their TA—Lee Sejin (also a tiny man, also in the same year as Wooseok). Sejin raises an eyebrow at Byungchan from where he’s standing, sorting out papers up front, next to Professor Lee’s table, and Byungchan doesn’t miss the smirk Sejin gives him. It’s definitely because of the person sitting next to him. He’s hot, and he’s definitely not from this class, and nobody would know that better than Sejin, so of course, Sejin’s noticed.

Byungchan frowns a little, before opening up Candy Crush on his phone. The person next to him looks over at Byungchan with a frown and Byungchan gives him a sweet smile. He’s gonna make use of this situation the best he can.

The class ends smoothly. Professor Lee only gave the person next to Byungchan a glance (which, honestly, Byungchan’s sure Professor Lee doesn’t recognize the guy as his student either, so he was definitely looking at the guy for more than a few seconds), and Sejin only wiggled his eyebrows at Byungchan when he was handing out attendance, so all in all, everything’s gone smoothly. Once they’re out of the class, the guy grabs Byungchan’s arm.

“Should we go get lunch first? I’m kind of starving.”

Byungchan nods enthusiastically. “Sure, me too!”

“Alright,” the guy walks ahead, and Byungchan follows him towards the cafeteria.

As usual, the cafeteria is crowded during lunch. They were lucky to find a seat near the windows at the back. The view from there is crazy—they can see the beach downtown from up here, and the whole, tiny city spread out beneath the mountains. Byungchan always hated the fact that their campus was located on top of a mountain (with long commuting hours from downtown, Byungchan honestly wanted to stay at the dorms forever, but realistically, he can’t afford the rent, so now he’s sharing an apartment downtown with his best friend Hanse), but whenever he sits by the windows at the cafeteria or is hanging out at the stairs of the small plaza in the middle of campus, he’s glad. The view is just amazing from up here.

“What do you want to eat? Let me get it for you,” the guy offers. Byungchan shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine. We can leave our bags here and go together.”

The guy nods, and the two of them get up.

The guy pays for both their foods (Byungchan says nothing, but he thanks the guy once they’re seated because it’s the polite thing to do), and then they both eat in silence. Byungchan steals a glance at the guy now and then, but he’s awkward around hot guys, so he doesn’t know how to start the conversation. It’s only after they’re both finished that Byungchan decides to start a conversation.

“Hey,” Byungchan starts. The guy looks at Byungchan with a soft smile. Byungchan doesn’t know if it’s just his default face, or if this guy thinks Byungchan is cute (Byungchan is confident about his looks, okay?). “I just realized I don’t know your name.”

The guy’s eyes widen before he laughs. His eyes turn into crescents, and he sounds soft—how is that possible? Byungchan is a little flustered at the sound of his laugh but keeps it cool.

“Right! I’m sorry. I haven’t introduced myself properly. I’m Han Seungwoo, a 3rd year student. I study Accounting. What about you?”

_Accounting_. Byungchan’s a little shocked. They’re not even from the same faculty, but this university’s pretty small, so all the faculties share the same buildings and classrooms. So no wonder Byungchan’s never seen this guy around. They’re not even from the same year or faculty.

And Byungchan just made this guy sit through an hour-long Transnational Sociology lecture.

“Oh my God… You’re not even a Social Studies student,” is the first thing Byungchan blurts out. The guy—Seungwoo—laughs.

“Don’t worry, I’ve taken Social Studies classes to fill my credit requirements before. It’s not that hard to keep up with. Besides, I broke your glasses, so I owe you notes at least.”

That makes sense. Byungchan doesn’t need notes, honestly, he’s just kind of pissed some guy made him break his glasses, and he’s blind without it. Still, _he’s from Accounting._

“Sorry I made you take notes for me. I’m really blind without my glasses—no lie!”

Seungwoo laughs and nods. Then he looks at Byungchan expectantly until Byungchan realizes he hasn’t introduced himself back.

“Oh, right! I’m Choi Byungchan, 2nd year student. My major is still undecided, though,” Byungchan shrugs. Seungwoo nods.

“How bad is your eyesight?” Seungwoo suddenly asks. Byungchan sighs—as sad as possible, so Seungwoo will take pity—and pouts. He’s had this eyesight since high school so he’s used to it, and used to being blind half the time when he’s walking around without his ugly glasses on, but every time someone hears about it, they get surprised.

“I’m minus 7 on my left eye, 6.5 on my right,” Byungchan pouts. “I’m practically blind!”

“Figures,” Seungwoo shrugs. “Your glasses were really, really thick.”

Seungwoo looks at the sad frame of Byungchan’s destroyed glasses, sitting on top of Byungchan’s folder.

“Yeah… These glasses were ugly anyways. I was already thinking of getting a better frame.”

“Hey, as long as it’s not too expensive, I’ll pay for it,” Seungwoo gives him an apologetic smile. Byungchan smiles awkwardly in return. On one hand, he kind of feels bad milking this guy’s guilt. He feels like he’s taking advantage of Seungwoo’s kindness. But on the other hand, he knows he wouldn’t have been able to afford these glasses until the end of the month when his paycheck comes out.

“That’s nice,” Byungchan says awkwardly before he clears his throat. “Should we get going?”

—

During the bus ride, Seungwoo gave up his seat for a tiny girl (who Byungchan recognizes as his Academic Writing TA during his first semester here), so now Seungwoo’s tall figure is looming over Byungchan and his old TA—Eunji.

Eunji, recognizing Byungchan, raises an eyebrow at Byungchan and gives him a smirk, before putting her earphones in and playing with her phone. Byungchan only looks slightly horrified for a second before he looks away, towards his phone. He’s gonna have to send her a Facebook message explaining this later.

To Byungchan’s misfortune, he and Seungwoo have to get off first, so after Seungwoo presses the bell to alert the driver to stop, Eunji looks at Byungchan, who’s getting up. She gives him a smile, a pat on his arm, and then she says, in a quiet whisper (but also making sure that Seungwoo can still hear),

“Have fun!”

Byungchan looks horrified, whereas Seungwoo just gives her a frown. Byungchan’s terrified for her life for a second before he realizes Seungwoo probably knows Eunji. They’re in the same faculty, after all, despite being in different years. Eunji waves at the two of them from the window as the bus drives off.

“You know Eunji noona?” Seungwoo asks, as soon as the bus drives away and they start walking towards the mall, where the optical store is.

“Yeah,” Byungchan awkwardly laughs. “She was my Academic Writing TA.”

Seungwoo nods.

“You know her?”

“I was an RA at the dorms for a semester, and we were partners, so yeah, I know her,” Seungwoo grumbles a little, and Byungchan laughs. Makes sense. Although, Seungwoo seemed like the type to give up his seat for strangers, so even if he didn’t know Eunji, it wouldn’t have been weird.

The walk to the mall was spent in silence. It probably only took 10 minutes from their bus stop to the entrance of the mall, but still, it was kind of awkward. Seungwoo kindly let Byungchan know whenever there were hazards on the road, even though he didn’t have to—Byungchan wasn’t that blind.

Once at the optical store, Byungchan starts talking with the store clerk, who has him take a vision test. Byungchan looks around him to test out if he can see things outside the store, but instead, he’s met with Seungwoo, who’s looking at the frames on the shelves. And then Seungwoo’s looking at Byungchan, and he laughs because the vision test glasses Byungchan has on looks ridiculous.

Byungchan is mesmerized. Seungwoo looks handsome like this. Face scrunched up, laughing, hair falling into his eyes (which are closed from laughing really hard), lean body. Byungchan hadn’t really paid attention—he tends to not do that when he doesn’t have his glasses on. But now that he’s really _looking_?

Byungchan looks away, blushing.

“Okay, pick out your frame,” the store clerk says after they finish the vision test, and Byungchan starts looking around the store. Seungwoo comes up next to him with a frame on his hands.

“Try this!” He grins, and Byungchan tries it on. Seungwoo laughs as soon as he has it on, and he frowns, before looking into the closest mirror.

“Hey!” Byungchan huffs, taking it off. “Be more serious!”

Seungwoo continues to laugh. “Hey, you’re not the one who has to pay for these!”

“I can pay for myself!” Byungchan huffs, frowning, but his face is heating up, and Seungwoo laughs again.

“Just kidding,” Seungwoo smiles brightly. “Pick whatever you like!”

So Byungchan takes his time picking the cutest frame he can find. He spares Seungwoo’s wallet (after all, he was the one who stepped on his own glasses and not Seungwoo) and picks a cheap frame that looks good on him. Seungwoo makes the payment, and they’re told to wait for 30 minutes until the glasses will be ready.

They sit down, and the clerk gives them some warm tea and biscuits to consume while waiting. Byungchan awkwardly looks around, folder and books on his lap. He’s skipping his Social Psychology class for this, so he looks at Seungwoo, who’s focused on his phone, and wonders how many classes he’s made Seungwoo miss today. He kinda feels sorry.

“Hey,” Byungchan whispers. Seungwoo looks at him confused. “I’m really sorry about today. And thank you for the new glasses… And lunch… And my notes.”

Seungwoo smiles. “It’s my fault. I wasn’t looking, and I made you step on your glasses.”

“Still,” Byungchan pouts, looking down at his lap. His feet kick at nothing nervously. “I was the one who stepped on it. This might be too late, but I’m sorry, as well. I shouldn’t have made you take responsibility.”

“It’s fine,” Seungwoo waves it off with a serene smile. Byungchan inwardly wonders if this guy has any other expression other than smiling. “Don’t sweat it.”

Silence. It’s awkward, and Byungchan doesn’t really know what to say. But he musters up the courage once again and speaks up.

“How many classes did I make you miss today?” Byungchan looks at him nervously, feeling guilty. Seungwoo just shakes his head.

“Don’t worry,” is all he says, but Byungchan pushes on.

“Come on, tell me. I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” Seungwoo looks interested, eyebrows raised. Byungchan hadn’t thought this far, honestly, so he quickly thought up of something.

“Lunch? As many times as you missed your classes today?” Byungchan cringes. It doesn’t sound tempting. He’ll also probably have to save up for lunch outside because he makes his own lunch most days.

“Are you paying?” Seungwoo gives Byungchan a mischievous smirk. Byungchan nods.

“Yeah,” he replies in a small voice. Seungwoo shakes his head.

“How about this? You owe me a favor, and I can use it anytime I want before I graduate.”

“Nothing illegal, right?” Byungchan bites his lips. Seungwoo gives him a mysterious expression.

“You’ll see.”

Byungchan’s eyes widen before Seungwoo lets out a laugh. “Just kidding. Nothing illegal.”

Byungchan nods. “Okay. A favor.”

“Cool,” Seungwoo says, and his tone sounds final, so Byungchan looks at his phone.

—

Once Byungchan’s glasses are done, they both walk together back to the bus stop. Byungchan has his new glasses on, and Seungwoo can’t stop looking at him. He looks cuter. The glasses accentuate his thick lips—which, sounds kind of weird and creepy, but Seungwoo just can’t stop looking at Byungchan’s face in general.

They ride the same bus back, but Byungchan’s apartment is closer than Seungwoo’s, so Byungchan’s getting off first. As Byungchan presses the bell, Seungwoo turns to Byungchan.

“So. Your notes. Can I get your number so I can email you your notes?”

Right. The notes. Byungchan didn’t actually care about it, so he had forgotten about it (despite Seungwoo mentioning it multiple times throughout the day). Byungchan fishes out his phone from his pocket and gives it to Seungwoo.

“Call yourself,” Byungchan says, and Seungwoo punches his number in and calls himself.

The bus slows down to a stop and Byungchan stands up. As he grabs his phone, hikes his tote bag higher up his shoulders, and takes out his bus card from his pockets, Seungwoo grabs his wrist. Byungchan looks at him.

“I’ll text you,” he says, and Byungchan nods, about to walk, before Seungwoo’s grip tightens. “You look cute in those glasses, by the way.”

Byungchan feels his cheeks heat up. His eyes widen, and he shakes Seungwoo’s hand off his wrist. Seungwoo gives him a smile, and Byungchan walks away, flustered.

Once he’s off the bus, he looks towards the window and sees Seungwoo waving at him, and making hand signs that look like a telephone. _Call me_ , he mouths, and Byungchan covers his face with his hands before turning around. He hears the bus drive away, and he looks back. He then looks at his phone, his cheeks and the tips of his ears still warm.

He smiles. He’ll text Seungwoo. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE don't look at me


End file.
